


Our Mistakes Define Us

by RukiaK1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU-All three of Slade's children exist, AU-Moria is hiding things so I can't tell you in tags without spoiling the story, AU-all three make it off the island, F/F, F/M, Hetero, Lian Yu mentions, M/M, Mirakuru!Slade, Other, Pairs may change a I write this, Past/Mentioned Homophobia, Sexual Content, Tags May Change, Yaoi, Yuri, but some are set in stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: Moira Queen had too many secrets, to many things that she hid from her family…the people she loved. She thought it was for their own sake, but she would learn that there were consequences for her actions. Consequences that she was not ready to face, but the world wasn’t just going to wait for her.----Oliver Queen makes it off the island with two other people, people that he will protect with his life even though no one knows why. But when he comes back to Starling with them, he finds out that things are not as he left them and there are things he never wanted to know coming to the surface. Now that he knows these secret, he will have decisions to make.  No matter how hard they may be.





	1. The Return Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this has been on my desktop for like a year now, along with so many other half-written Slade/Oliver fics I work on when I get ideas. This is the first one I'm posting but I'm pretty proud of this one. If the response to it is well then I might be posting some of my other ones after they're edited and fixed up (I forgot the plot in some I'll admit). In this one it's Slade/Oliver focused, but an important factor is Moira Queen and all of her secrets.
> 
> I'm going to say now that it is not fully cannon, hence some of the tags above. But some of the tags I would put for people cannot be put due to spoiling important parts of this story. There is nothing bad per-say but some people may disagree with my creative liberty, but I hope this is enjoyable.
> 
> Okay, edits have been made for Moira's name. I might mess up her name a few times but it should be better now.

 

Moira Queen stepped carefully into the room where her son was waiting. Five years. For five years, she had not seen her baby boy, and oh how he had grown. He stood, back facing her, looking out of the window. “Oliver…” She breathed, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She took a careful, yet shaky step towards her son.  His head turned, and he slowly turned around to face her. More scars and tattoos came into her vision now, and she felt her breath hitch. What had happened to her beautiful baby boy in these five years? He seemed like a different person, his face screamed warmth but his eyes were _cold_. Yet, he smiled at his Mother, looking at her with warmth and affection. His eyes did not change. Moira took a deep breath before bringing him into her arms, understanding the stiff reaction she first received. But, gently, after a moment he took her into his arms. There was silence between them, silence she broke first. “Oliver…you’re home.” And once more, he smiled, but his eyes still did not change.

_x-x-x_

“Alright, time to go home.” Moira gently clasped her hands together, looking at Oliver. “The doctor has cleared you to leave the hospital and I finished the paperwork.” Oliver lifted his head, nodding for a brief moment.

“. . .and the other two?” His words were soft, but he was clear all the same.

“Other two?” She repeated, looking at her son for a few moments. He sighed, leaning forward before he stood up.

“Yeah, my. . .friends.” He replied, gently grabbing his chest, putting it on top of the bed.

“I’m sorry, Oliver, but I was told nothing about them. Are you sure they’re here?” Moira replied quietly, watching her son carefully.

“Should be.”  He replied, picking the chest up. “I won’t leave without them.” He glanced at his Mother.

“. . .Well alright. I’ll go ask the doctors, Oliver.” Moira said gently. “Wait here.” She left the room, puzzled. Who were the two that had come here with Oliver? And why had she not been informed that Oliver had not been the only one rescued?

“Excuse me,” Moira called to the doctor that stepped by her. “Can you please tell me the whereabouts of the people who came in with my son?”

The doctor blinked, before nodding. “Of course, Miss Queen. The girl is currently getting her set of bloodwork and such done to get her identity. The man however…well…he hasn’t been cooperating, really.” He admitted. “But if you see it fit I’m sure your son can go talk to him. We still needed to complete his blood work, however, before he is released.”

“Of course,… May a nurse escort my son to him then? I would also like to go, of course.”

“Perhaps it would be easier to bring the man to _him_ , instead.” The doctor pushed up his glasses, looking at Moira. “I’ll have it done right away so feel free to wait.”

“. . . Yes alright.” Moira then sighed and moved to return to her son.

_x-x-x_

It took over an hour for the man whom had been rescued with her son, to be sent to the room. From the bandage on his arm when he walked in, she suspected that they had used this meeting to get his bloodwork done. Moira sat there, watching as her son stood up, a smile coming to his face the moment that the man walked in. However, she noted, that his eyes were just as warm as his smile in that single moment.

The man was older, she also noted. His hair had been trimmed and it looked as if he had also shaved. His stature was that of a military man, which he may very well be. Yet, a smile came to his lips the moment he saw Oliver. “Kid, you’re alright.” Those were the first words out of his mouth, and Oliver nodded.

“Of course, I’m alright.” Oliver replied a moment later, standing in front of the man. He then cleared his throat and turned to the side, motioning to Moira. “This is my Mother, Moira.” He said slowly, introducing her. Moira smiled, slowly getting out of her chair.

“Slade Wilson,” the man spoke, holding his hand out. They shook hands, but she noticed the particularly tight grip.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wilson.” Moira said gently.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Queen.” Slade said simply, before turning to Oliver. Oliver looked back at Slade, their eyes meeting in that moment. “So, then I suppose you know the plan?”

“Well, we have to make one, don’t we?” Oliver rolled his eyes, before looking to his mother. “Would it be safe for me to assume that my friends could stay with us until they are back on their feet?”

“Of course, Oliver.” Moira seemed surprised he even had to ask. She had many questions about the last five years, and she supposed this was the best way to learn about such.

“Thank you.” Oliver smiled, and this time his face _was_ warm. Moira nodded, smiling gently.

“Well, I’ll check with the Doctors and we can see about getting out of here.”

_x-x-x_

The woman was rather…odd in a way. She was rather quiet and she held herself in a stiff yet ready manner. Oliver sat opposite of his mother and this woman, Slade on his right. There was silence still in their car. . . Moira supposed that none of them knew what to say. She, herself, wasn’t sure what to say. A lot of surprises awaited her son when they arrived home. Just how would he react to some of their “surprises”?

Moira watched her son lean over into Slade, speaking with him softly. She knew he was not speaking English, but she was not sure where he learned another language. The two spoke for a good time, before Oliver nodded. He shifted, his body still gently pressed into Slade’s side. Slade shifted his arm to wrap it around Oliver’s waist, speaking to him again for just a moment. Oliver smiled a little, replying before just relaxing. His eyes were closed for a bit before he opened them, and looked to his mother.

“I’m assuming we have a lot to discuss when we get home.”

“Yes, I would suppose we do.” Moira replied, her eyes carefully watching the two. “Clearly there has been a lot of things that have…changed perhaps.”

“…perhaps.” Oliver replied softly, before glancing out the window.

_x-x-x_

 Oliver had not taken well to Walter and his Mother being remarried. In fact, it could be said that he was rather upset about it. Took it with a grain of salt, and changed the topic. Moira sighed, running a hand through her hair as she sat with Walter. “I don’t think he is adjusting well,” she murmured, rubbing Walter’s hand gently. “In fact, he has been keeping to himself and his “friends”. He hardly speaks to me if he can help it.”

“I’m sure it’ll take him time to warm up to you. He has been gone for 5 years, and a number of things have clearly changed in his life. It’ll be a while before the world we know is once again a world _he_ knows.”  

“I know, Walter…” Moira sighed, looking at him. “However, I just…worry. He seems so distant from all of us, and I’m not sure what to do about it… I know it’ll take him some time, but he just flows so easily with those two…”

“I do not think that our “surprise” helped him any.” Walter admitted with a sigh. “But we had to tell him-“ His words were cut off by Thea peeking into the room.

“Thea, dear, is something wrong?” Moira slowly moved to stand.

“Well, ah,” Thea was also having a hard time adjusting to her brother being back, even though she was… Well she _was_ glad that he was alright, but so much had changed! “I was wondering who the people with Ollie were. He seemed really close to them, but he didn’t exactly introduce either of them.”

“Yes…” Moira sighed. “I was not aware that they had come with him until earlier. He refused to leave the hospital without them, so I brought them here as well. As far as I have learned, the girl is named Shado and the man is named Slade. Oliver appears rather close with both…”

“But even closer with Slade, right?” Thea held her arms a little bit, shifting. “I noticed that too. . .he seems to stick close to him and talk with him. . . I don’t know I’m just, Ollie seems so _different_. I mean, of course. He’s been _gone_ for five years and everything, but just something…fundamentally is off with him…”

“Thea…” Moira took a deep breath, gently standing. “I think this will take time for all of us to get used to again, and then we can start asking Oliver... Well we can begin to understand exactly what Oliver has experienced.”

“Yeah, and well… I saw Slade go into Oliver’s room a little while ago. He hasn’t come out yet to my knowledge.”

“Oh, has he?” Moira blinked, “…interesting.” Moira clasped her hands together, nodding some to Thea’s words. Yet her mind was elsewhere…wondering what her son was hiding.

_x-x-x_

“Slade,” Oliver murmured, sitting up as the man walked into his room. He was lying in bed, just taking in everything. It felt odd to feel the silk sheets and the comfortable bed after all of these years. He smiled, watching the shirtless man stroll across his room.

“Oliver,” Slade rumbled, climbing onto the bed and _onto_ Oliver. Oliver chuckled, falling back as Slade pushed him down, pinning him to the bed.

“Hmm,” Oliver looked up at the older man. “This is strange.” He murmured after a moment of silence between them.

“I pin you a lot, kid.” Slade grunted in reply, moving his head down to lightly nip the flesh on Oliver’s neck. Oliver hummed a little bit, closing his eyes.

“I was meaning the location, not the action.” Oliver murmured, moving his head to give Slade more access to his skin. “Silk sheets, not hard ground… Soft mattress not the hard cots…” He closed his eyes slowly. Slade hummed against his skin, touching their bare chests together.

“Don’t need to worry about finding food in the morning, having fresh water… One of us getting sick and not recovering, or waking up dead. Those fears are not as…I guess worrisome now. We have a roof over our heads, food, water… safety.” Slade shifted an arm to wrap around Oliver, holding him as he relaxed on top of him. He found Oliver loved being pinned and safe under him. “Much more protected than before.”

Oliver nuzzled him gently, letting Slade’s body encompass him. He never minded it, rather he loved feeling this safe. “Yeah…” He closed his eyes, shifting better to relax.  “I’m glad to be home, but I’m not sure how to. . .adjust, I guess.” He whispered after a moment. “My Mother remarried another man…my sister isn’t the same little girl I had left behind. God, so much has changed.”

“So, have we.” Slade pressed a kiss to his neck. “You are a strong fighter now, you have _killed_ people to survive. You are not the brat I met on that island five years ago.” Slade’s eyes shifted to meet Oliver’s then, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “ _Defiantly_ not the same kid.”

Oliver smiled, shifting to press closer to Slade. “I love you,” he whispered, “and I’m glad we’re off that hellish island _together_.” He whispered softly.

“You and me both, kid.” Slade smiled, running a hand through Oliver’s hair. “Get some sleep, you need it. I know you’ve just been constantly worrying. But it’s safe now. Safe to sleep and relax for a little bit.”

“And here I thought you came in here for sex.” Oliver laughed softly, nuzzling the other man happily.

“Mmm we have _plenty_ of time for that _later_. And preferably in our own space, first and foremost.” He murmured.

“We have to _find_ a place and be able to _afford_ it, first.” Oliver murmured, rubbing his cheek just a little then.

“I think I have that covered, kid.” Slade rumbled, pressing a kiss to his lips then. Oliver smiled a little, kissing him back.

“Then I can’t wait to see where we end up.”

_x-x-x_

Thea Queen was confused, and unsure about these new people. She new they made her brother happy, so that made _her_ happy, but it was…a lot to take in. Seeing him sitting on the couch, leaned against Slade as he read a book was _odd_. For one, he was really there in front of her, alive, and for two he seemed to be completely distant from her and her mother. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt a little lonely just thinking about how her brother had changed over the years. “Ollie,” she spoke up finally as she stepped further into the room. After a moment he lifted his head to look over at Thea.

“Ah, yeah Thea?” He marked the page and then closed the book. Which now she noted was written in…Mandarin? How odd, where had her brother learned that from?

“Tommy and Malcolm are coming to dinner tonight, Mum wanted me to make sure that you were going to be there.” She replied calmly. “And Tommy has been asking about a _welcome home_ party.” She added then, smiling a little at him as his eyes grew a little wide with thought.

“Ah, yeah I’ll be there. What time and uh- “

“Your friends are welcome,” Thea added, putting her hands behind her back, clasping them. “I mean it wouldn’t be fair to eat here without letting them join us. Besides I’m sure Tommy will want to know _all_ about. . .this.” She acknowledged, looking at the two of them. Oliver blinked, opening his mouth before closing it a little. She noticed Slade was looking between the two of them. “Ollie, I’m not stupid. I want answers but I know you and Mr. Wilson spend your nights together, and I know that you’ve kissed him. I _saw_. I didn’t tell Mum but she knows that the two of you are together at night too.” She let out a small sigh. “So maybe you’re more willing to talk about it later.”

“Thea.” Oliver spoke up then, slowly getting up. “I... Slade is my lover.” He admitted then. “There is no point in hiding it from you, and I’m sorry I have been.” He added then. “I was hiding it as. . .me liking men isn’t something that people just accept or have accepted.”

“Well, I personally don’t care. If Tommy doesn’t know and Mum doesn’t know, who the hell knows?”

“Knew.” Oliver corrected then slowly, hesitatingly.

“Dad.” Thea whispered then and after a moment, Oliver nodded in response.

“He found out, well, a long time ago. But that’s also when he put an end to any…anything involving other men.”

“Oh Ollie…” Thea’s eyes saddened and she slowly walked over, hugging him. He hugged her back after a moment. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…I didn’t know. I wish I could have…I don’t know…supported you?” She whispered.

Oliver held her and closed his eyes, taking a breath. “There is someone else who knows. He was the only supportive person of it, but I highly doubt that now.” He admitted, his eyes going to anywhere else in the room but the curious eyes of his sister.

“Who, Ollie who is it?” She frowned. “Laurel…no you said he…so…”

“Quinten.” Oliver admitted after a moment. “He found out when I was a kid, after Dad…reacted as he did. So, he’s known for _years_ but we’re not on good terms because of…Sara, you know. I haven’t even seen him but I know for a fact he hates me.”

“I’m sorry.” Thea repeated then, looking at him. “But I’m sure Mum won’t do anything like that. She’ll understand, I’m sure. I mean she hasn’t said anything yet. Tommy might be surprised but I’m sure he’ll understand. Just…know I’ll support you tonight, okay?” She glanced over, around Oliver, at Slade. “But you better be good to my brother!” She stated then with a huff. “Or I swear I will never like you.”

“Will do, Miss Queen.” He said gently, standing up and wrapping an arm around Oliver, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ve protected him for five years, I intend to do it for more.” He added then softly, his eyes gazing at Oliver lovingly. Thea could see their connection and it satisfied her curiosity really. Whatever had happened to her brother didn’t matter, if he had someone who loved him by his side the entire time.

“I do have _one_ more question though. That girl, who is she then?” She tilted her head. “At first, I thought maybe…well you know, but I’m just curious.”

“I’m a friend.” The soft, gentle, voice startled Thea as she turned around to look at the woman. Shado, she remembered her name. “I was there with them, but I am merely their friend.” She smiled, walking further into the room then. “Well, perhaps I am more like a sister as well. As we became family on that island, together.” She murmured. Oliver smiled at her, and she smiled back with such a sweet look.

“I…see.” Thea blinked, but nodded in understanding. Because she did understand it, but she was also confused in her own sense. This was a lot for her to take in, but she accepted that it had to be that way. “Okay, well…come to dinner too. Oh, and it’s at 8 tonight, Ollie. But they’re going to show up around 6 so we can all talk, I think.”

“Okay, thank you Thea.” The last thing she saw as she left the room was Shado speaking softly to Oliver, and him leaning into Slade’s tight grip. It was almost like he was a world away, one where she could never fully reach him.

_x-x-x_

“Oliver!” Tommy walking in and seeing him warmed Oliver’s heart, he had to admit. He walked over to him and moved to put a hand on his shoulder but was caught in a one-armed hug instead. “Five years on an island and I haven’t heard from you in a _week_.” He was teasing a little bit.

“Sorry, it’s been hectic and I haven’t gotten a new phone yet.” Oliver smiled at Tommy, looking at him gently. “But I will soon, so don’t worry.”

“I know, and I can’t wait.” He chuckled. “Man, it’s good to have my best friend back.” He squeezed his shoulder. “But I’ve heard that a lot of things have changed.”

“Yeah, some things are…new now you know?” He murmured but he smiled still, moving to the living room with him. Malcolm was following near them both, smiling calmly as Moira stood up.

“Malcolm, Tommy.” She said gently, looking at them with a nod. “It’s a pleasure to have you both over.”

“Yes, it’s good to see you Moira. And it’s good to see you, Oliver.” Malcolm gently squeezed his other shoulder; his eyes were soft. Oliver honestly could not remember this man having such a gentle look since…Rebecca. “How have you been feeling?”

“…the best I can be?” He offered, looking at him. “I mean, I was on an island for five years.” Malcolm nodded, moving to go speak with Moira then.

Tommy shook his head, looking at Oliver. “It’s odd, he’s been worried I think. Which for him, is really weird.” He chuckled a little bit.

“I agree, but I guess it’s good.” He admitted. Before he smiled, “I have someone I want you to meet.” He said then. “I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, wait, you’ve been back a week. Didn’t see me, but got yourself a _girlfriend?_ ” Tommy teased.

“Mmm…I suppose.” Oliver grinned, momentarily going upstairs. “Slade, Shado? You two ready?” He met the gaze of Slade who grunted. He was wearing a suit while Shado was wearing a beautifully long black dress. She seemed out of place in it, but when Moira had presented it to her she had taken it. Slade hooked an arm around Oliver’s.

“I am now, so. . .I guess we should get this over with.” Oliver nodded, letting Shado follow them back into the living room where the others were. He noticed Tommy’s eyes slide over to them as they walked in, and Oliver could see the confusion spreading in them. He cleared his throat a little bit, looking at Slade and Shado. “Tommy, this is Slade Wilson and Shado Gulong.” He introduced. “They returned from the island with me,” he added then, looking at him. There was no point in lying, especially to Tommy.

“Okay. . .and...” His eyes met the hooked arms of the two men before looking back up at Oliver.

“Yes.” Oliver nodded slowly, letting it sink in for Tommy. The latter was quiet for a moment.

“Well I was going to tell you later, but I guess It’s okay now then. But I’m dating Laurel.” He admitted. Oliver blinked before he slowly nodded in response. In some sense, that…stung, but in another sense, it was probably for the best.

“Okay.” He said then, not sure how else to vocalize how he felt exactly. There was a silence before Slade cleared his throat.

“I think we need to do a formal introduction to the _others_ as well.” Oliver took his eyes off of Tommy and slowly over to his mother and Malcolm.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He said softly, noticing the _cold_ gaze his mother held. “Mom, I think you already know where this is going.”

“I believe I do.” She matched, watching Slade carefully now. “What are your intentions with my son?”

“My intentions?” Slade repeated calmly, watching her back. Oliver gently took his hand, trying to keep him calm, he knew that felt like an accusation. “For five years I have loved your son and taken care of him on the island. I trained him to _survive_ along with Shado. I have no dark intentions other than wanting to stay at his side.”

“No offense, Mr. Wilson but you are nowhere near my son’s age.” Moira said carefully, crossing her arms.

“You’re right.” Slade agreed gently, looking at her with a calm expression. “I even have children, and I acknowledge this is unconventional. And in some eyes, wrong. But I am determined to keep this relationship, no matter what.”

“And I love _him_.” Oliver replied, looking at his Mother carefully.  “So, this isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.”

“…” She just nodded, but turned her head, taking a breath. “We’ll talk more later, okay Oliver? We really need to discuss this… It’s no that I don’t approve but…my son, life isn’t always about getting what you want.”

Oliver felt a twinge in his heart in that moment before drawing his eyes away from his Mother and back to Slade. He leaned into the man, taking a deep breath. Well, dinner was going to be a nightmare now wasn’t it?


	2. One's Own Life Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the encouragement guys! I certainly hope you all enjoy this story as it progresses. In reference to Lian Yu, they /did/ get off the island and end up back on it (events did unfold differently). Shado's sister is well aware she's alive but knows her sister has a duty to complete with Slade and Oliver. Just so that is clear in reference to future chapters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Dinner was…awkward, to say the least. Oliver sat with Slade on his left and Shado on his right. She was mostly quiet, only speaking in Mandarin to him and Slade when she needed to. She didn’t like this situation any more than Oliver did, he could see that. His mother was avoiding his eye now, she seemed upset about how he was dating Slade, and that still stung. But he wasn’t going to lose the man that kept him safe for _years_ over something stupid like this. He wouldn’t per-say, choose his lover over his family, but he had to let them know that no matter what they said he wasn’t just going to change his mind.

“So, Oliver.” Malcolm broke the silence, looking at him. “What are your plans now that you are back?”

Oliver sipped his water, setting it down carefully on the table. “I’m not really sure what kind of jobs a person who came back to life can get.” He admitted, giving a small grin. “But I will think of something. I think first and foremost I’m going to start looking for apartments.”

“With what money?” Thea snorted and Slade hummed a little bit.

“Just because I was stuck on an island for five years doesn’t mean I don’t have some saved up from before, you know.” He said then calmly. “Once I get the Australian Government to recognize I’m no longer M.I.A. I can get into the finances. Which isn’t hard to do since I already have bloodwork in the system and A.S.I.S. has already made contact.” Oliver looked at him gently, they had worried about A.S.I.S. interfering but it seemed they had some mission in America he could do now that he was back and that was that. At least that was what Oliver knew.

“A.S.I.S.?” Moria asked then softly, looking at him. “What is that Mr. Wilson? And Oliver you’ve only just gotten back, you can stay here as long as you want.” She said gently.

“I know,” he said easily in response. “But I want to have my own space. It’s a little intimidating staying in a mansion when for five years I struggled to find a place to _sleep_.” He said carefully, but she nodded. Clearly not going to pressure her son any more than that.

“Alright,” she murmured, but she eyed Slade carefully as he took a bite of his food. He was ignoring the gaze but he was clearly less than amused about it as well.

Thea sighed a little. “What if I want you to stay here?” She asked softly, and Oliver looked at her. He reached over around Shado and ruffled her hair.

“I’ll come visit you all the time Speedy, and if we find a place with enough bedrooms you can come spend the night.” He said softly, and she nodded a little bit. But he knew she was a little upset about it.

“So, outside of that you have no plans?” Malcolm offered, looking at Oliver calmly. “I’ve offered Tommy, and I will offer you the same. But if you prove you can manage a company you can come work at my corporation.”

“Now, Malcolm, if he wanted a job like that he could just come work at his _family’s_ business.” That put Oliver at some uneasy, not sure why his mother suddenly raised her voice or got defensive.

“Hey, I mean, we could totally work together then.” Tommy chuckled, looking at him. “Which I think would be great.”

“It would.” Oliver nodded, glancing at the two parents. “And I’ll keep that as an option Mr. Merlyn, thank you.”

“Oh please, Oliver, you can still call me Malcolm.”

“. . .of course.” Oliver nodded in agreement. “Though is it possible you have multiple spots open?” He glanced at Shado who was calmly eating. But lifted her gaze.

“. . .I can handle affairs in Mandarin.” She spoke softly, looking at Malcolm.

“Oliver we can also get-.” Oliver cut her off, smiling at his mother.

“Mom, I know you can. But I want to make it on my own too. I’ve always used my name to get farther in life, but maybe that’s no longer what I want. I want to branch out on my own and make my own life if I can. And I know you still have someone for the seat Shado would apply for.”

“You are fluent in how many languages, Miss Gulong?” Malcolm questioned, looking at her. She was quiet for a moment.

“Chinese, English, Japanese…and I know some Russian, not enough but I am still learning it.” She replied, calmly watching him.  “I used to be a lawyer so I am beneficial in that aspect if possible.”

“Of course.” Malcolm nodded, smiling at her. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” She nodded, bowing her head a little to him. Oliver smiled, and looked at his Mother who seemed a bit frazzled by all of this.

“Oliver, I would like you to come work at Queen Consolidated.” She spoke then slowly. “If it all goes well after Walter and I have passed, it would fall to you. And I know your Father would have appreciated that.”

“. . .maybe.” Oliver said after a moment. “But again, I want the option to branch out on my own, without the Queen name.” He stated clearly, hoping she understood.

Slade brought a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Bet you’d handle a company better now than when ya first came to the island.” Oliver snorted at him.

“Rude.” But he smiled at him, kissing his lips softly.

“I don’t know if that’s cute or…gross.” Thea spoke up and Oliver pulled back with a laugh at that. He looked at her with a grin. She shrugged, “I’m not lying. It is kind of gross.”

“Why _thanks_.” Oliver rolled his eyes. Tommy leaned back a little bit, before he spoke up.

“Hey if you want we could go have a night in town after this, what do you say?” Oliver turned his head and blinked. Shado’s eyes lit up though, and he knew what she was thinking about.

“If I can bring them, why not.” Shado nodded in response.

“Sure, but why are you so excited?” He chuckled, looking at Shado’s eagerness.

“Oliver told me much about Starling city when he was with us. I have wondered what it is actually like out there in the dark. So, I would like to see the city he spoke of to us.” She agreed softly. “And I wonder if it is like Tokyo or Hong Kong.”

“Alright, well we’ll drive around a little. Things will be different for Oliver too, but I think we should also hit up a club or two.” He grinned. “What do you say?”

“Alright, yeah I suppose.”

“And we can also talk about a welcome home party,” Tommy added, his grin got wider.

“I’m almost afraid to say yes.” Oliver chuckled, but he smiled nonetheless. “But we can, alright after everyone is done eating.”

“You can borrow one of the cars, as long as it comes back in one piece.” Moira warned, and Oliver nodded a little bit.

“Of course, I’ll let someone else drive then.” Since he hadn’t been on the road in five years…from what they knew anyways. He smiled at Tommy who nodded, the latter seeming to be excited to take Oliver out.

“I got it,” he assured. “Don’t worry Miss Queen, I won’t let anything bad happen at all.” He assured.

“Good,” She nodded, watching Oliver for a second before sighing. “Alright, if you are done eating you may all go. We still have a business meeting to attend to.”

_x-x-x_

“Malcolm, what were you doing?” Moira hissed, rounding on the man once the children were all gone. “Oliver is _my_ son, and he should be working at _my_ company.” She was upset, yes, especially since Oliver seemed to be happier about taking the job at Merlyn Global than Queen Consolidated.

“Now, Moira,” Malcolm spoke as he sat down on the couch, looking at her with a calm gaze. “I merely wanted to give the boy some options, he shouldn’t _have_ to go work with you at Queen Consolidated. He should be allowed to choose his own career path.” He laced his fingers together, still very calm about the whole situation. Moira narrowed her eyes.

“You will not take my boy away from me a second time, Malcolm.” She replied, shaking her head. “I refuse to allow that to happen.”

“I’m not taking him away.” Malcolm argued then, sighing. “I’m giving him _options_. He can _pick_.” He replied, getting more stern with his words. “And frankly, Moira. You are reacting to his lover quite poorly, I wouldn’t blame him if he _wanted_ to work at Merlyn Global instead.”

“Yes, I cannot help it.” Moira got a little quieter then. “Slade Wilson, he cannot be found through any ordinary means. He is a very dangerous man, and I would prefer if he was not with my son. Pulls him in for many more dangerous things to happen to him, and that. . .that I cannot just accept, you must understand that.”

Malcolm sighed, “and what if Oliver can handle himself? If those three survived for five years together I am sure he is not _useless_ , Moira. I’m sure Mr. Wilson would not promote their love if he did not believe Oliver could handle himself. Or perhaps he thinks about how he could protect Oliver if he had to. _Listen_ ,” he spoke then, narrowing his eyes, “Oliver needs love and support right now, don’t you understand that? If you have problems with his lover maybe you should realize he is a grown man and he can make his own decisions.” He shook his head at her, “and we are not here to discuss _this_. We need to know if he knows anything Moira. If Robert told him anything about…well you know exactly what I am referring to.”

“I am sure he doesn’t Malcolm.” She crosses her arms. “And I worry more about him now. You know that. He may be an adult but you haven’t _seen_ it Malcolm. My poor _baby_.” She closed her eyes. “All of those scars, the _tattoos_. Something terrible happened to my baby boy on that island and I want _answers_ before I trust Mr. Wilson with my son all of the time.” She stepped closer to Malcolm. “If he knew, he would not likely act as he does with us.” There was hurt in her voice.  “Once he…if he finds out, he will likely not look at us the same way. Which is far worse for me than it is for you, Malcolm. You will not have to deal with his hate like I.”

Malcolm watched her before he slowly stood up. “I _know_ Moira. I _know_ the truth, the one you buried down deep and prayed to the world that no one would ever know. So be very careful with what you say.” His eyes flashed dangerously as he passed by her. “I will tell Tommy he can bring them over to the mansion and they can stay the night if they choose,” he added then. “And I do hope, you’re fine with that.”

“. . .Malcolm, how do you know?” She whispered, turning her head a little to look at him. “How do you _know_ about _that_? I’ve kept it so well hidden.”

“Not well enough, Moira.”  He replied evenly, starting to walk away from her. “And I am determined to make things change now that I know. If you keep driving him away, he will always find another home.” And left her to think about everything he had said.

_x-x-x_

The woman was hanging over Oliver, speaking to him sensually and trying to get him to leave with her. Every time he tried to get away from her, she seemed to drag him right back in. Physically. And Slade wasn’t in the mood for her bullshit. He wanted to go to his lover, kiss him in front of her, and show her who Oliver really wanted in his life. But he didn’t move from the table he and Tommy were sitting at. Publicity wise, it would be bad for him to get in a picture or get caught with Oliver for a little while. People may speculate that Oliver had ran off with him, they had already discussed that. But he did _not_ like seeing a woman crawl all over him like that.

“It’s funny. If this was the old Oliver he probably would have left with her already.” Tommy spoke softly. “But seeing him with you, I’ve seen just how different he has become. He really loves you, you know.” He looked at Slade then, smiling weakly. “The gentleness he shows, the caring, it’s so drastically different from what I’ve seen from him before. I think you’re good for him.” He finished then, “really good for him. I don’t know what happened in the last few years, but I know you two are good for _each other_.”

“…thanks.” Slade spoke, that made him smile a little bit honestly. He was glad someone seemed to think he was good for Oliver. He knew for a fact that Moira was not really okay with them being together. While in a way, he understood her concerns, he also was not pleased about her actions. “The kid has gone through a lot, well, we all have. But I think for him it was a true shocker.” He admitted. “He went from the life you speak about to having to learn how to survive. Which means that his entire life was thrown upside down. Just thinking about that shows his strength. And if I’m honest we need one another.” He whispered then. “He kept me together, and I kept him together. Separating us now would…”

“Break both of you.” Tommy finished. “Man that’s. . .heavy.” He leaned back a little bit. Glancing at his phone as it went off. “It’s my dad, I’ll be right back.” And got up, disappearing outside Slade assumed. He let his eyes scan the room, taking in all of the exits for the fifth time, and any dangers that he could spot from where he was. But he lifted his gaze when Oliver came back and sat down, handing him a drink.

“That was _terrible_.” He grunted a little bit, “the way she threw herself against me was just _terrible_. God.” He sat down, looking at Slade.

“I wanted to go over there and show her who you belonged to.” He muttered, taking a sip of the drink, but he didn’t feel much when he drank it.

“I love your possessive behavior.” Oliver mumbled under his breath, his eyes lit up. “Makes me _excited_.”

“Oh, I know it does.” Slade growled out, loving the way Oliver shuddered. “But we’re not really in a place where I can make you feel even _better_.”

“God, stop speaking like that or you will drive me mad.” Oliver muttered, looking over at him then. “And that is _not_ fair.”

“I don’t play fair, kid.” Slade rumbled in response, narrowing his eyes at him. “You know that. And perhaps I want to get you all worked up.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t in a public space.” Shado spoke as she came back and sat down with them, smiling gently. She had gone out onto the dance floor the second they had walked in. “As it is becoming painfully obvious to be that you two are being much to flirtatious.”

“Well, we can’t help it.” Oliver defended. “We _are_ dating.” He said lowly then, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes but also smiled.

“I know you are, but the whole world doesn’t.” She teased, reaching over to ruffle his hair gently. Then slowly she looked around. “I never thought we’d get to this.” She admitted then. “You know. . .get somewhere safe, somewhere where we don’t have to fight to survive.” She looked at the two of them and sighed. “After everything this is like a dream I am scared of waking up from.”

“Yeah…” Oliver leaned on the table a little bit. “I’m looking at two of the most important people in my life in a _club_ , in _Starling_. I can’t really believe it either. I’m so _happy_ though,” he admitted. “I’m safe, you’re both safe. And we’re all here. In a place that’s 100x better than what we left behind.” Slade moves a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“Home.” He stated. “We’re home.” It wasn’t his home, that much was true. But to him, Oliver and Shado were truly his _home_ now-a-days. And he would never think otherwise.

Oliver looked at him, smiling then slowly at Slade. “You’re right, but home isn’t a place.” He whispered, taking his hand then under the table. “We all know that.”

Shado smiled and nodded as Tommy came back and sat down with them, “so uh, my dad said you can stay at the mansion if you want. I live there half the time but I’d come back tonight if you’d all want. He said it was likely good to let Moira calm down…”

“He’s probably right.” Oliver reasoned, looking at Slade. “And I’d like to be able to sleep in the same room as my boyfriend without getting yelled at in the morning.” Slade grunted at that, but he knew Oliver was being half-serious. She likely wouldn’t want them spending the night in each other’s rooms now that she knew for sure.

“Well, I’m fine with it. We can raid the liquor cabinet.” Tommy offered then with a grin.

“Ah now that sounds like a good reason.” Slade smirked. Oliver rolled his eyes, glancing at Shado.

“What do you think?” He asked softly and she tilted her head as she thought about it.

“Well, yes.” She murmured then. “We might as well. Besides I know you felt caged up in that house this entire week. This would be good for all of us.”

“Then it’s settled. Let’s pay and get out of here.” Tommy reasoned. “Before Slade jumps a woman for Oliver.” He teased and Slade snorted. But Tommy wasn’t _wrong_.

 

_x-x-x_

Malcolm looked over as the four of them came into the house, he could see them from the living room. He was careful, after all, as to who he let into his home. He knew Oliver, Slade, and Shado all carried some kind of weapon on their person. And he knew they likely could take down someone twice their size if they needed to. “Oliver, Tommy.” He greeted, getting up and walking to them. Nodding to the other two in acknowledgment as well.

“Thank you for letting us stay, Malcolm.” Oliver replied gently. “I appreciate it, it would be best if my Mother could cool down after what happened earlier.”

“Yes. . .” He looked at Slade carefully. “I do believe you might have to prove your worth to her, Mr. Wilson.” He stated, smiling at him.

“Slade is fine,” he replied, shaking his head a little. “And I’m sure I could do that. But, I do wonder what kind of worth she wants from me.”

“She worries about you being a problem for her son.” Slade’s eyes narrowed at that, looking at Malcolm.

“A problem?” He repeated softly but stopped as Oliver caught his hand. Kissing his neck, a little bit.

“Relax, okay?” He murmured. “It’s okay.” He shook his head.

“No, it isn’t.” Slade looked at him then. “I’m not letting you go just because she doesn’t like me. And just because I am well _trained_ , doesn’t mean I’ll let you get hurt.” His eyes flashed then and he turned away, and Oliver grasped his hand tighter. Whispering but Malcolm heard him.

“Slade, what happened with your kids isn’t your fault. It’s _okay_. It’s _alright_.” He pulled his head to look at him, kissing his lips gently. “I love you, that is what matters, Slade.” He murmured. “Keep that in your vision instead of whatever my mother has said, okay?” He rubbed his hand, kissing his lips again softly. And Slade reciprocated it after a moment.

“I know.” He murmured then, but his body was still tense. “But I’m a little _pissed_ off.” He admitted. “She doesn’t even _know_ me, but she thinks I will be bad for you.”

“She’s protective, I already knew that. Me being _dead_ for five years probably means she wants to hold me even closer than she had before. It’s okay, Slade.” Oliver insisted. “ _I_ will speak to her, and we’re going to find a home, remember? A place where no one else is, it’ll be great.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” But Slade knew somewhere deep down that that would not be the end of this. There was something in his gut that just told him that Moira Queen was not going to just back down about their relationship. And he wondered just how much the woman _knew_ about him on top of that. What did she know about his past? And how had she even found the files in the first place?

“Let me show you to your rooms.” Malcolm smiled, but so many emotions were hidden behind that face. He knew so many things, that none of them suspected, and he intended to keep it that way for now. But slowly, he needed to work on his own plans.

_x-x-x_

_“Moira Queen, I know your secret. The one you have kept hidden from everyone but yourself for years. The one that no one was ever supposed to know about. I know the one thing that will break your family apart, the one thing that means life is turned on it’s head for you and your family. Do not test me now, I know how to ruin everything if you intend to ruin your son’s life.”_


	3. Our Special Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, well a long pending-update. Sorry guys things got a little crazy with finals and then moving. But here is the chapter, and it starts out with just plain smut. Actually it's a lot of smut, so if you don't like that you should not read most of this chapter! 
> 
> It's not the longest chapter in the world but I didn't want to give too much away yet. It also looks shorter because the paragraph standard is different as there was a lot more detail? I suppose. It was my first time trying to write smut like I did, so I hope it's worth the read.

“Slade this isn’t the place-“ Oliver let out a small sigh, leaning his head back as he felt the older man bite down on the junction between his neck and collar bone. “Damn it…Slade.” He breathed. “This isn’t…this is _Malcolm’s_ house.” The older man hummed in acknowledgement.

“I know, but, I don’t think anyone can hear us in this room…in this _wing_ of the house. And I’m dying to get my hands on you after earlier.” Slade growled into the latter’s ear. Oliver shuddered and leaned into the man.

“ _Slade_.” He breathed but bucked his hips a little into the hand that went into his boxers. “ _Slade_.” He repeated, tilting his head back more into the other.

“Yeah, keep saying my name just like that.” Slade said softly, moving them slowly before pressing Oliver against the outside wall. “They won’t hear your pretty voice screaming my name, only _I_ get to hear that.” He breathed, pressing him harder against the wall. Oliver trembled a little bit again, his legs spreading without a word. Slade removed his hand from the others boxers and flushed him against the wall, working his knee in between Oliver’s legs. “Do you want me to take you up against this wall tonight, Oliver?”

“ _Yes.”_ He breathed, “Oh fuck _yes_.” Slade hummed in response, slowly pulling away from the other man.

“Then strip for me, Oliver. Once you’re done press yourself up against that wall and spread your legs.” He sat down on the bed, grinning wide. Oliver glanced back at him and nodded, shuddering. But Slade knew that Oliver enjoyed this, he enjoyed being ordered around and then fucked senseless. The blonde slowly pulled his shirt off, tentative but seductive. Slipping it off over his head and letting it hit the floor. His boxers were next, slowly tugged down to reveal his hardening length. Slade licked his lips, watching the boxers hit the floor.

“Front or back?” Oliver asked then, watching Slade with lust in his eyes.

“Back.” Slade replied. “Spread out.”

Oliver nodded, facing the wall and pressing against it slowly. Then he slowly spread his legs out, shuddering as he could _feel_ the other man’s gaze on his ass as he did so. He made sure his legs were stable enough where they were spread, but it was futile. The likelihood he was lifted up and fucked face-first into a wall was high. But he didn’t even care at this point, he just wanted his lover.

He heard shuffling for a few moments…combat boots hitting the floor, belt getting undone. . .clothes getting removed. After it was quiet for a few moments he felt Slade’s length slide across his ass, a nip to his ear. Closing his eyes, he let out a small gasp as a cold-lubricated finger entered his ass slowly, working itself in as deep as it could get. Slade didn’t speak to him but worked on his neck. Leaving bruises in his wake as he roamed his mouth over Oliver’s neck. Oliver let out a deep breath as his legs were spread further by the man who was stretching his ass.

“Can you feel how hard I am for you?” Slade murmured then as he added a second finger. “I’m struggling to keep myself from pushing into you and fucking you as hard as I can into this wall.” He growled. “All I want to do right now is take you. The whispers in my head want it too, Ollie.” He breathed, pressing his hips against Oliver’s. “I’m going to make it so you won’t be walking again for a while.” He snarled, adding his third finger. He was working his lover open, slowly and gently in preparation for the rough sex he was about to get in response. Once Slade started, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop.

He hadn’t touched Oliver like this since they got off the island, and that was _too long_. Especially for him now; he had touch starved himself and unfortunately Oliver was going to get the brunt of it. However, both of them would rather it come out in sex between the two of them than a burst of anger. While those were rare, they happened often enough to cause concern when coming back into society.

“Slade. . .” His attention turned back to the male before him, who was spread out against the wall like a _dish_. “If. If you lose control I’d prefer the bed.” He breathed out, glancing back at him. “If you can, anyways. But. . .I just don’t want to you know, break the wall or. . . _me_.”

Slade grunted a little bit, but he understood. He _could_ hurt Oliver against the wall like this, more than Oliver could take from him. “I’ll enter you here, and then fuck you some before bringing you with me.” Slade hummed. “This sight was worth it enough.” He took his fingers out with a small _pop_ and licked his lips. “So, turn around so your legs can wrap around my waist.” Oliver groaned and did so slowly, looking up at Slade. He allowed the latter to lift him up and wrapped his legs around him. Groaning as he felt the large length against his ass cheeks. He wrapped his arms around him slowly then, closing his eyes as the older man slowly entered into him.

He softly let out a moan as the elder pressed all of the way inside, holding onto him tighter. “Tell me when to move, Oliver.”

“Just _move_.” He groaned, knowing he could take it. He wanted it as well, hell he wanted to be taken against this wall as rough as Slade could get but. . .well that was a bad choice. Slade would break the wall and him like that. A bed that was soft, however, he could defiantly handle the other man getting rough. He jerked a little as Slade did start to thrust inside of him, the latter did have no patience as he thought. He was getting thrust rough and fast from the start. But, hell, the burn felt _good_. He tossed his head back against the wall and moaned. Allowing himself to lose himself in the pain and pleasure he was feeling. It was already just _too much_.

He had to remember to never let Slade get this touch starved, or he was fucked. He scarcely was aware of getting slammed against the bed and then. Well, his mind went completely white. Slade growled, biting down on his neck hard as he pounded into the smaller male. His hands gripped his hips so hard he was bruising him as they fucked. But, at the moment he honestly could care less. All he could care about was Oliver moaning under him and the heat around his length. He spread the other man’s legs open and thrust as rough as he could into him. When Oliver _screamed_ he knew he found the right spot and kept hitting there.

“ _Mine.”_ He snarled, biting at Oliver’s ear. Yes, Oliver was his, and only his. No matter what Moria thought about it. He would _never_ give this man up, even if it killed him.

“S-slade..” Oliver breathed, trembling under him, his eyes only half open. “Kiss.” He groaned, and Slade slammed his mouth onto Oliver’s. Sliding his tongue deep inside of the others mouth. Oliver didn’t fight back, just submitted. Slade felt his hand on the back of his neck, but just allowed it as it was. Kissing Oliver until he could tell the other needed breath, pulling back and growling in possession. Oliver made a small noise, bucking his hips up against the other man. Slade knew he was almost spent, he looked thoroughly fucked and in bliss by now.

And you know, Slade didn’t even care. He knew Oliver could handle him continuing, and that is just what he did. He thrust into the other male, hearing him scream again when he came. His body tightening around Slade. It took him only a few more thrusts before he grunted. He slammed into that beautiful ass and came inside of him, letting everything out. Even licking his lips as he could see it spilling out of Oliver who shuddered. The blonde’s eyes were open still but were rather glossed over. Half-passed out from getting fucked so roughly.

Slade slowly pulled out of him, kissing his lips softly before pulling him close. “Perhaps, you should just rest now Oliver. We’ll shower in the morning…you’re bent out, kid.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Oliver made a small noise. But Slade knew he had come to enough to burry his face into his neck.

“Blankets.” He mumbled, holding onto the older man. “I feel like I’m going to flat out pass out…” He breathed, nuzzling in more.

“You already did, so just _sleep_.” Slade pulled the blankets up over his lover and himself slowly. “It’s time to get some good rest…okay?”

“Not hard. I can’t feel my lower body, _Slade_.” Oliver huffed very softly. “I don’t even _remember_ what we did mostly. Fuck…” Slade just grinned, holding Oliver close and gently as the latter fell into slumber without much complaint. Which was rare for him, now that they were safe still, but he still did slowly fall asleep. Mostly, no defiantly due to the sec. And Slade wasn’t complaining.

_x-x-x-x_

It was 3 fucking AM, and he was on the phone on the balcony. He was pissed off, to say the least, annoyed to all fuck. But he had to take this call, as she wouldn’t stop calling. Leaving his sleeping lover and answering this woman wasn’t what he wanted though. “Moria Queen, what can I do for you?” He gritted his teeth, not in the mood to talk to her.

 _“Mr. Wilson, if you do not mind I called to speak to my son, Oliver. Not to you.”_ She responded sternly, but calmly. Slade rolled his eyes.

“At 3 AM Miss Queen. He is asleep at the moment, and given he struggles to sleep I am not going to wake him up. So, wait until tomorrow, or you speak to me.” Slade responded simply, sitting down and huffing.

_“Well, Mr. Wilson perhaps you should do something for me then. Get away from my boy. Leave him be, go back **home** and leave him alone. Because I know he can find someone better to settle down with, someone that is better for him than you. Now, I want to believe you are a good man but…I have ways Mr. Wilson, of getting information. And do you know what kind of things I can dig up? Oliver will never-“_

“He knows.” Slade replied then, cutting her off before she kept going on and on. “He knows, _everything_. About my family, about my work, about the things I have _done_. He knows everything he needs to know, and more than you would find. Do you want to know something? Oliver is the one person in my life that I have no secrets with.”

_“. . .he shouldn’t love you, Mr. Wilson. And you’re not a good influence on him either! He deserves better, why do you not see that? Look. I want what is best for my son, and what I think is best is that he isn’t anywhere near anything from that island. Why? Because I’ve seen what it has done to him!”_

“He wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for me! Okay? I’m the one who helped him learn to survive there, and it was necessary. It was what had to be done, and those wounds. If I could have prevented them I would have tried my hardest but it wasn’t that easy.”

_“. . .were you three alone on that island, Mr. Wilson?”_

“No.” He answered, softly and simply. “We were, not alone. . .I wish we were, it would have been safer but we were not. That island was dangerous and I did my best to try and protect him. But I can only do so much, you have to understand. And he has a mind of his own, honestly. Keeping him safe was hard to do when he did as he pleased most of the time once he got good at fighting for his life.”

_“. . .do you think he benefits from staying-“_

“Yes.” He didn’t let her finish, because he knew that answer already. “Look, Oliver needs me as much as I need him. He isn’t like he used to be, he isn’t your baby boy. And you know what? I will protect him until the day I die. But I do not intend to ever give him up unless he wants me to, or if I die.”

_“. . .you’re a brave man standing up to me. A woman who could destroy you with the right course of action, but I understand. I am not…happy about this whole thing but, **Slade** , do you love my son?”_

“I love him.”

_“. . .yes. . . you seem to. Mr. Wilson, be wary of Malcolm. He is not who he seems, and you need to be ready for whatever might happen. He is a dangerous man with a lot of power. Even if he seems to just be a business man. Do not let harm come to my baby boy.”_

“I…won’t.” Slade replied evenly before she hung up on him before he could ask any more questions. He sat there, not sure if she liked him or hated him. But perhaps it was just, even, instead. A simple agreement for Oliver for now. Only for him, yes that seemed right. But what did she mean about Malcolm? What. . .what was Malcolm and what was he hiding?

No, maybe that was a rouse. He wasn’t sure, but he had a feeling both of them might be hiding something, and so far, Slade wasn’t sure who to trust. Or who Oliver trusted.

And whomever Oliver choose to trust, he would trust. He just hoped that it was the right choice, no matter who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if you wanna check out my tumblr it is PokewriterK1. I have opened my inbox for work if you are interested.


	4. Malcolm and Slade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update? I know I'm surprised to. . . Not as long as others but there is a purpose at least.

“You’re as slow as always, Kid.” Slade grunts as his wooden sword collides with Oliver’s. The two of them have been sparing since about 6 am, just the two of them in the backyard of Malcolm’s mansion.

“I’m not _slow_ , Slade.” Oliver strikes back, spinning around him to land a blow. “You’re just more experienced, as _always_.” He argued. “Remember the first time we sparred?” Slade let out a small chuckle, watching Oliver with shinning eyes.

“I do, Oliver.” He said gently. “If I didn’t have the serum maybe you would keep up even _better_. Ah that first day, though. . . I think you thought I would actually kill you!”

“Maybe I did, I mean, you almost killed me once, Slade.” Oliver grunts as he parries a blow and jumps back away from Slade. Wiping sweat from his brow.

“Hah, where would that have even gotten me?” He breathed. “Alone, and probably dead I bet.”

“Or captured,” both stopped for a moment to see Shado approaching the two of them in her own training gear. “You should have invited me I have been restless.” She sighs. “This city is good and all but—”

“I know.” Oliver says then, “it’s just so overwhelming with everything that keeps happening to us. It seems like it is never going to end.” He shook his head a little bit. “My Mother is never going to give up, I think.” He admitted gently.

“I don’t know if she actually cares about what you think,” Slade grunted, sighing then. “Just if you’re okay or not—but she’ll go to. . .lengths to avoid what she thinks is bad.”

“Tell me about it,” Oliver looked at him gently. “Whatever she thinks is best for me _is the best_ by her standard, I think. But we all know what _my_ plan is.”

“Are we going to start tonight?” Shado asked softly then, and Oliver nodded.

“Yeah I know where I want to begin and I’m ready if you are. It’ll take a few days to prepare but I think we can do this. We just need the materials ready and. . .you know a good story.” Slade chuckled a little, looking at Oliver.

“I think we can come up with _something_ , Kid.” He leaned forward and kissed his head. “We will do this one way or another.”

“I know, so soon I want to get to working on that. Malcolm wanted to take me to Merlyn Global today though, at least for a little bit. Will you two be okay by yourselves?”

“We will be fine Kid, have fun, alright?”

Shado nodded, smiling at him. “You’ll do fine,” she assured gently. “You are ready to return to this place, and assume a role here.”

“Shado, you _can_ go back to _her_ , and Hong Kong.” Oliver murmured gently then as she touched his face.

“I know, but you two are just as much my family. And I want to see how this goes, I will be by your side until you do not need me, Oliver. The same goes for you Slade. I am here for both of you, my friends, my family, my brothers.” She smiled before stepping back. “Thea offered to take me to the mall, and I was worried about accepting but I think I will. I will take some time for myself there and explore the city.”

“I’m glad, I hope you do have some fun.” Oliver said softly, before turning to his lover. “And you? Any plans?”

“I’ll scope the city,” he offered, thinking about it. “I think I want to get a better layout from the rooftops. I won’t get caught if you’re worried about that.”

“I am, but I think it’ll be okay.” Oliver smiled and kissed his lips. “Just don’t go shooting anyone, alright?”

“I won’t unless I have to,” he pulled Oliver closer, looking at him gently. “Only if I have to,” he assured then gently.

“Okay, you better keep that promise.” Oliver smiled though still and nuzzled into him. “I’ll go shower and get ready then.” He said gently. “Nice training, Slade.”

“Same to you.” Slade smiled as his lover walked away before sighing. He looked at Shado, “I’m worried things are more complicated than we ever thought,” He admitted.

“I agree,” She murmured, looking at him. “I am going to speak to Thea today about everything but there is just something about. . .all of this that does not add up.”

“We’ll figure it out. Go get ready,” Slade said then and she nodded. Giving a light smile and slowly walking inside. Slade swung the wooden sword in his hand before he turned his head. “I know you’ve been watching us train all morning, Malcolm.” He didn’t sweeten his voice or pretend to be nice. “Shado noticed it to, but I think this confrontation should be between just us. Don’t you?”

The man sighed as he slowly walked out from where he had been waiting, hiding. “Slade,” he spoke gently, calmly. All things considered the man seemed to know how to hide his true intentions. “Oliver is rather good at holding his own, isn’t he?”

“He is, but if you wanted to know that you could have asked.” Slade replied, watching him carefully. “Even if you’re being nice and letting us stay here, I won’t trust a man that’s not forthcoming with his intentions. And from the very beginning I have wondered about them.”

“Suspicious, I see.” Malcolm nodded a little before sighing. “Well, I want what is best for him, and I can tell that those five years have made him a very different person. The Oliver I remember pales in comparison to the one I see today.”

“I want the truth, what do you want with him?” Slade wasn’t going to be nice about this topic, he wanted to know what was going on. Malcolm looked at him gently. Before he let out a sigh.

“I see, and when I tell you will you tell him?”

“That depends on what I’m about to find out, _Malcolm_.” He hissed then. “I will kill people if it means I will protect Oliver. I’ve killed plenty for him, and I will keep doing it. He is the one thing in my life I will _not_ lose.” He held the wooden sword up then, watching Malcolm carefully. “And if you intend to hurt him or put him in danger, I will stop you.”

“. . .well said,” Malcolm spoke after a moment. “I do not intend to hurt him, in fact I want to treat Oliver as if he was my own son, because perhaps, he _is_ my son.” Slade narrowed his eyes.

“What does that mean?” He wasn’t stupid but something didn’t add up. “Robert Queen-“

“Quiet possibly was not his father,” Malcolm replied calmly. “It _appears_ that Moira decided to hide the truth from everyone. And the truth seems to be that he is _biologically_ my son. Not Robert Queen’s.” He smiled gently then. “So, I want what is best for him and what is best for him does not seem to be. . .there.” He reasoned, watching Slade. But he was clearly ready for Slade to rush at him, his eyes watching the man’s movements carefully.

“He’s, _your_ son.” Slade repeated slowly, “Alright and if I did believe that then what do you think about our relationship?”

“Your relationship?” Malcolm chuckled a little, shaking his head. “You make Oliver happy, don’t you? I’ve never seen him so _committed_ to someone before.”

“He knows I’ll never leave him as long as he breathes,” Slade answered. He let out a sigh then, “I will do anything for him. Whatever is best for him, but I never intend to let go of him.”

“As long as he is happy, I don’t see a problem with the two of you being together,” Malcolm reasoned, looking at him. “And as far as I have seen he loves you and wouldn’t think twice about dropping everything for you. I would even say; he would kill a man to protect you.”

“He would,” Slade didn’t doubt that. Oliver would snap a neck of anyone that hurt him or Shado; anyone he cared about he would protect until he was dead himself. “Anyone that would harm me would be fair game to end up with an arrow in their neck.” He narrowed his eyes at Malcolm, “so you better be careful, Malcolm. Because I would do the same for him, without hesitation.”

“Wonderful, I am glad I can count on you to protect him, Slade. Now I need to get ready to take him to Merlyn Global. The two of us have a lot to discuss about what he would be doing, or if he thinks of it as a good fit. But I would like to say—the next time you two spar you should find me. Underneath the Mansion there is a training center with a variety of weapons and tools. This is between us _Wilson_ , but I am more dangerous than you could imagine. But I want to protect him, and I will use just as much force and manipulation as you would to do so. We are equals here, and you better not hurt him.”

“Heh, if you say so. I knew you were more than you were letting on. But you need to tell Oliver everything. If you actually care about him you can’t sneak around. He’s dealt with too many lies, and to much betrayal. Don’t let him think that he can trust you only for you to prove him wrong.”

“I’m not, I was intending to train him if he didn’t already have it. But I wanted to bring it up to him over dinner tonight. After watching that I can tell I might not have to do too much after all; he can clearly protect himself from the dangerous world we live in.”

“He can, I wouldn’t worry about that. Tell him tonight, and let’s see what happens. I want to see just how good you are, Malcolm.” He started to walk away then. “I’m going to shower. But I want you to think about this, knowing everything about what happened to us shows we trust you—but we’re not there yet.”

_x-x-x-x_

“So, I guess Malcolm knows a thing or two about martial arts.” Oliver removes his shirt, “he has a training ground under the mansion. . .he showed me. He offered to teach me something.”

“He told me,” Slade replied, closing his book gently to look at his lover. Bringing him closer when Oliver stepped closer to the bed. “I want to see what he can do. He has the arms for shooting arrows. And perhaps the ability to sword fight.”

“I agree, I never thought he was the type but I guess. . .after what happened to his wife It does end up making some sense.” He murmured then. “He wanted to get stronger to protect Tommy—and himself.”

“His wife?” Slade shifted as Oliver got onto the bed with him, the younger snuggling up into him slowly.

“She was murdered when I was a kid—he changed a lot after it happened. I guess that’s when he really tried to. . .become someone else. And he did—it took a while for me to notice but he did. I bet he was lonely, but. . .not just that. He probably didn’t know what else to do after he lost her. So, he had to change. There was no other choice.”

“Just like you, kid. I remember when I first met you. I didn’t know if you’d ever become useful—but look at us now.”

“Mm hmm.” Oliver shifted to face his lover then, leaning up to kiss him. “I want to start tomorrow. I scouted the place today. . .I spoke to Malcolm about turning it into a club. He was hesitant but I explained I could work with him and do this. But it would prove to my Mother that I know what I’m doing.”

“So we start making our hide out before the club gets constructed. . .under the guise that we’re working on it.”

“Exactly. Get everything set up and ready, plan it out. Then we build up.” He smiled. “The first target goes down tomorrow. To keep suspicion away. Shado told me she bought some arrows when we were in China for that time that we could use. They can’t be traced after all—until we are able to make our own, we can’t really buy any. They could be traced back to us somehow.”

“Agreed. Do you have your outfit ready then?”

“Yeah, Shado fixed it up for me and for herself as well. We will be able to pull this off, I just know it. They will never know what’s going to happen to them.”

“You’ll be great,” Slade kissed his lips gently. “I know you will. We will avenge your Father—together.”

“Thank you,” Oliver smiled, but as he did Slade felt guilty. After he talked with Malcolm, he wasn’t sure that Oliver was actually doing such.

Was Malcolm really his father? If he was—why had Moira hid the truth from everyone? And was she trying to keep Oliver away from Malcolm for that very reason? He wasn’t sure, but he would get to the bottom of it for his lover. He wouldn’t let him suffer through this pain without knowing for sure what was going on.

If Malcolm really was his Father, would it change their mission? No, either way Oliver was here to protect this city. Even if he had to die. Perhaps. . .Perhaps it was meant to be that he found a new calling.

_x-x-x-x_

“I don’t really want to meet him, Tommy.” Laurel let out a soft sigh as she finished putting on her lipstick. “I know this party is good for him to see everyone again and be able to. . .get used to society but I still haven’t forgiven him, you know? Sara. . .she’s gone because of him. I don’t think I _should_ be face to face with him for a while yet. Now that I know he’s here.”

“I know, I know. But look, I think it’s a step for both of you. He needs this closure, and so do you. You worry about this whole thing and so does he. So please come tonight if you can.”

“Fine, I’ll. . .I’ll think about it Tommy. But don’t expect me to actually show up, alright? I’m just not sure about this.” But part of her longed to see him again. She was in love with Tommy, but she always yearned for Oliver in some way. She knew about his lover, but maybe she did need to see him for herself. To talk to Oliver again. “Give me the time and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Great, thanks,” Tommy kissed her cheek gently. “Even if you don’t come for him, I know Thea will be happy to see you.”

“I know.” She softly agreed then. “And either way I won’t be going for him—but for myself Tommy. I think I need to do it for me if I do come.” Looking out the window, Laurel Lance had made up her mind. She needed to speak with Oliver. She needed to know for herself if he was a changed man.

She was unprepared for the bitter truth.

 


End file.
